


Sheep's Clothing

by Theoroark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoroark/pseuds/Theoroark
Summary: It wasn’t that she had expected dating a werewolf would be heart-stoppingly dangerous. She knew plenty of werewolves who lived normal, productive lives, in spite of turning into ferocious beasts once a month.It was just that that was clearly what Amélie had expected. And so Olivia could not let her know that really, Amélie’s wolf form was just kind of goofy and cute.-Olivia Colomar is dating a werewolf. It's not quite what either of them had in mind.





	Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinaesthetique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinaesthetique/gifts).



The first time Amélie transformed in front of her, she gave Olivia a wooden stake to hold. “Just in case,” she said. “I’ve never hurt anyone, but…”

Olivia nodded, and wrapped her hand tight around the blunt end. Amélie stared out the window. “If I truly loved you,” Amélie said. “I wouldn’t have you here.”

“I don’t care,” Olivia said. “I don’t want you to have to hide anything from me.”

“Very well,” Amélie said. “I just… don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

“I won’t be,” Olivia said. Amélie nodded, and then she began to transform. And true, it was a little unnerving watching Amélie’s spine bend and stretch, watching her muscles bulge and her skin sprout fur. But when it was all done…

Olivia lowered the stake she had instinctively begun to raise. “Oh,” she said. “You don’t need to worry! I’m not afraid of you!”

Amélie tilted her great head. Then, her ears and tail began to droop. 

“Not because you’re not scary!” Olivia added quickly. Amélie’s tail stopped its descent. “But it’s just– you know. I can still tell it’s you, you know? And I trust you.” Amélie began to slowly wag. Olivia pressed on. “Even when you’re, you know. So fearsome-looking.”

Amélie gave a happy boof and jumped up on Olivia, planting her paws on her shoulders and licking her cheek. Olivia scratched the scruff of Amélie’s neck and fought very hard to keep a straight face or, at the very least, muffle any laughter that might leak out in Amélie’s copious fur. 

Olivia unwrapped a raw steak and set it on a plate on the floor for Amélie, and then she went on her way. When she fell backwards into her own bed, she grabbed a pillow and held it to her face. She couldn’t get the image of Amélie’s bright eyes and big nose, or her white, fluffy fur out of her mind. It wasn’t that she had expected dating a werewolf would be heart-stoppingly dangerous. She knew plenty of werewolves who lived normal, productive lives, in spite of turning into ferocious beasts once a month. 

It was just that that was clearly what Amélie had expected. And so Olivia could not let her know that really, Amélie’s wolf form was just kind of goofy and cute. 

-

After that, Amélie became quite comfortable transforming around Olivia. She let Olivia take her to the woods, where she would be able to run and play in freedom and not at all in a manner that reminded Olivia of the dog park near her apartment. Throwing a stick for her would definitely be demeaning, Olivia thought. No matter how often Amélie beat the ground with her front paws. 

One of these excursions, Olivia took her eyes off Amélie for a moment, only to turn back and see her on her back in a mud puddle. Amélie had whined pitifully when Olivia made her sit on a towel in the back seat the drive back. But far more difficult to hear was when Amélie called her the next day. 

“I woke up covered in a dried brown substance,” she said. “Olivia… were you with me the entire time I was a wolf?” 

“What? Yes?”

“Do you know what it is I hunted, then?”

“Oh. Um.” Olivia coughed. “You uh, chased a squirrel, but I think that’s… mud.”

“Did you say mud or blood?”

“Mud.”

“Oh.” They were both silent for a bit. “Well. I’m glad I didn’t hurt anyone.”

“Yeah! You, uh, exercise a lot of self control.”

But when the breaking point finally came, it came in the most awkward way possible. They were watching a movie at Amélie’s place when Amélie cleared her throat. 

“So,” she said. Olivia tilted her head up, from where she had been resting it on Amélie’s chest. “We’ve been together a while now. And I’ve grown accustomed to your presence in my wolf form.”

“I’m glad,” Olivia said. “I know that was a really big step for you.”

“It was,” Amélie said. “And I think we’re ready to take the next one.” When Olivia frowned, confused, she smiled and said, “I know my raw, bestial power can be– intoxicating.”

Olivia felt the color drain from her face. “Amélie,” she whispered. “No. I– no.”

Amélie’s face fell. She scooted down the couch, leaving Sombra to fall against the cushions. “I knew it,” she said. “I’m a monster. You’re right not to trust me with intimacy, Olivia, I’m a creature of death–“

“Amélie,” Olivia interrupted. “You don’t look like a werewolf when you transform. You look like an overgrown samoyed puppy. And I don’t want to fuck an overgrown samoyed puppy.”

Amélie stared at her. “What,” she said after a moment. It wasn’t quite a question, but Olivia still felt compelled to pull up pictures on her phone. Amélie swiped through them: the one of her getting a tummy rub, of her with her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, of her refusing to give Olivia back her sock. 

“Oh,” Amélie said. “I see.”

“It’s not a bad thing!” Olivia said quickly. 

“No,” Amélie said. She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them. “But I ah. See why you wouldn’t be attracted to me, now. I am… not what I thought I was.” She chuckled and shook her head. “I’m not a monster. I’m a fool. I suppose that’s better.”

“Amélie, that’s not true,” Olivia said. Amélie did not respond. “Listen, you’re real badass when you’re a human. Like you remember that time a dude was catcalling us, and you just took two steps towards him, staring him straight in the eyes, and he fucking bolted?” Amélie nodded, her eyes still fixed on her lap. “That’s badass, Amélie, and that’s hot. That doesn’t go away. You just show… a different side of yourself when you transform.”

“A ridiculous side.”

“No, a sweet side. A playful side. And just because that’s not scary or sexy, doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” Olivia put her hand on Amélie’s cheek and gently tilted her face towards her. “I told you I didn’t want you to have to hide anything from me. And I mean that. You can be as goofy as you want around me. It won’t make me love you any less.”

“Or be attracted to me any less?” Amélie said in a small voice. “When I am human?” Olivia grinned. 

“Would last night have happened if that were the case?” Amélie shook her head, blushing, and Olivia’s grin widened. “And you know, if you’re so unsure, I can prove it to you right now…”

“We have three hours until the moon comes up,” Amélie said. 

“That's perfect. I should still have enough time to put the chocolate bars on the top shelf.”

Amélie pawed her shirt and bra strap off her shoulder and bit into Sombra’s skin. “I’ll make you pay for that,” she growled, and Sombra laughed. 

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for [kinaesthetique,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinaesthetique) who is an amazing writer and does some absolutely A+ non-cracky supernatural aus, please check their stuff out!!!
> 
> I'm [@tacticalgrandma](https://twitter.com/tacticalgrandma) on twitter if you want to talk to me there!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments/kudos would mean the world <3


End file.
